


The Valley of the Shadow

by mogwai_do



Series: The Shadow of Death [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	The Valley of the Shadow

Methos snarled furiously as the mist wrapped around him, his grip on his sword tightening until he thought his fingers would break. Anger surged through his veins, almost comforting in its familiarity. More than a dozen Immortals fuelled the drive to darkness, but they were out of their depth. Methos' own personal darkness was more than a match for a great many things, living or dead.

For the first time in millennia Methos consciously reached for that part of himself and with a rush it came. He could feel the chill stealing along his limbs and he screamed to the skies; lightning refracted and reflected a thousand-fold within the mirrored ice of his soul, fierce and deadly, so hot it froze and so cold it burned. He embraced it like a lover, opening himself to it even as the foreign Quickening battered his body from without, seeking entrance to his soul. It found what it sought and was swallowed whole for its efforts.

As his body relaxed into the rightness of a Quickening absorbed, Methos could feel himself falling, growing numb and empty. He shivered uncontrollably - he couldn't... didn't want to be that again, but... It was like dying of hypothermia; after a while the cold became its own kind of warmth, warm enough that a soul could just curl up in its embrace and forget, then things would be alright again.

"No," it was barely even a whisper, some tiny part of his soul refusing to succumb. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough. Methos felt his eyes slip closed as his battered body began a slow slide to the ground, he was exhausted and powerless to stop it, but there was no despair in it anymore, no fear. It felt more like... coming home.

***

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for I am the meanest motherfucker in the valley. - Anon.

***

FIN


End file.
